Boredom
by Always Cry Over Spilled Milk
Summary: "Yamamoto Takeshi. I will not go to your cousin's birthday party." 8018!


"Come on, Hibari. It's only for a couple of hours."

"I said no."

"But why _not?_"

"Because if your family is anything like you, I'd get annoyed within five minutes and bite them all to death."

"But I thought you loved me, Kyoya?"

"Only when you aren't irritating."

"Please?" Yamamoto pleaded for the millionth time, scooting closer to Hibari on the couch.

"Yamamoto Takeshi. I will not go to your cousin's birthday party," the older boy replied, not bothering to be gentle as he pushed Yamamoto away from him and stood, walking a few steps closer to his desk.

"Pleeeeeeaaasseeee? I will love you forever."

"You already will."

"Still. Please, Hibari?" Yamamoto asked, standing and walking over to Hibari, hugging him from behind.

"You're not going to shut up, are you?"

"Nope."

"I'll bite you to death for this."

"I know."

"You're annoying."

"I'm fully aware of that, yes."

"It's tomorrow?"

"Yes. At 3:00."

"You'll be picking me up."

"Okay."

"Get out of my office."

"As you wish."

"This is lame."

"We literally just got here," Yamamoto said, looking around at his family everywhere with a smile.

"Whatever. I'm bored."

"Shush. Let me introduce you to everyone."

"Don't tell me to 'shush', herbivore," Hibari said, glaring up at his boyfriend, allowing the taller to put his arm around his shoulder. They walked over to a table with several seated adults.

"Takeshi!" an elderly looking woman greeted.

"Hi, grandma!" the boy replied, stepping around the table to hug her.

"You've gotten so tall! And so handsome. Very mature, I'm sure, too."

Hibari couldn't help but snort at the 'mature' comment.

"Who is this you have with you, Takeshi? A friend from school?"

"You could say that," Yamamoto replied, grinning affectionately at Hibari.

"We are _not _friends," the older said, smirking ever so slightly.

Yamamoto only laughed. "This is Hibari Kyoya."

"You seem like a very nice young man, Kyoya."

"And a very gorgeous young man," a girl said as she came over to the table.

Hibari scowled and Yamamoto glared at her. "Haven't noticed, Hanako," he said.

"How could you not? Do you have any good taste, Takeshi? Aren't you gay, anyway?"

"Be quiet, Hanako. Your voice annoys me," a new voice said.

"Makoto! Happy birthday! You're 15 now, right? You're so weirdly old," Yamamoto said, bro-hugging the younger boy.

"Hey Takeshi! I'm not as old as you, Mr. 18-year-old."

"Shh! Don't talk about my age! I'm still only 14!"

Makoto laughed, saying, "Yeah, yeah. Of course you are, Takeshi," before sauntering off.

"Can we go away from everyone? Like to that empty table over there?" Hibari said quietly to Yamamoto, gently tugging his sleeve.

"Yeah, of course," Yamamoto answered, leading him over to the destined table.

/\/\/\/\/\

After a while of general conversation, Hibari looked at Yamamoto and said, irritated, "I'm bored."

Yamamoto smirked. He had been waiting for those two words to come out of his love's mouth all day. "You wanna maybe… sneak off for a bit?"

Hibari noticeably perked up a bit. "Make it good, Yamamoto Takeshi, or it'll just be a waste of my time."

"You know I will."

/\/\/\/\/\

"So no one will come down here, correct?"

"Yeah. No one ever goes in this basement. Don't worry," Yamamoto said in a deeper voice than normal as he pushed Hibari down on the old couch, landing on top of him.

"Perfect," Hibari replied, leaning up to press his lips to the boy above him's. Yamamoto kissed him back deeply, quickly removing Hibari's jacket and shirt, his own soon following. They separated for a moment, just staring at each other with lust-filled eyes, before going right back at it. Hibari unbuttoned Yamamoto's jeans, sliding them down his long legs and tossing them to the ground. The taller boy grinned as he began to bite and suck on Hibari's neck, leaving marks as he went.

"I love you, Kyoya," he whispered in the other boy's ear. Hibari moaned against his will at the deepness of Yamamoto's voice.

"Takeshi…" he said, barely audible. Yamamoto seemed to get the message and undid Hibari's pants zipper slowly.

"H-holy shit!"

The boys on the couch quickly separated, looking to the bottom of the staircase, one in shock, the other annoyed.

"Makoto!" Yamamoto yelled in embarrassment and surprise.

"Do you have sex at fifteen-year-olds' birthday parties often?"

"U-uh…"

"I was bored," Hibari interjected, "so he was entertaining me."

"Gross!"

"It's quite nice, really," Takeshi said, laughing.

"You're gross, man. I really did not need to see that. I was just trying to find you guys. I think I'm mentally scarred now. Thanks a lot, Takeshi." Makoto began going up the first few steps before pausing to say, "Come up when you're… done. Later…"

"Well that was awkward."

"Stop talking," Hibari stated, pulling Yamamoto back down to him.

/\/\/\/\/\

When the two boys finally went back outside, they acted as if they had not just had sex in the musky old basement during a nice family get-together. Hibari had been sure to pull his collar up just a bit more than usual to cover the rather conspicuous marks on his neck, and Yamamoto had expertly fixed his hair before exiting the house. They sat back down at the table they had previously occupied and Yamamoto asked,

"Do you want anything to eat, Kyo-chan?"

"No."

"Drink?"

"No."

"You sure..?"

"…Would you get me some water, Takeshi?"

"Of course!" Yamamoto smiled brightly, standing and sauntering over to the food and drinks table. He grabbed a cup and began pouring water from the pitcher into in. As he was doing so, Hanako approached him.

"So, where'd you and your friend disappear to for so long?"

"Why do you care?" he asked nonchalantly, turning to face her.

"Did you two have sex or something?" Hanako had clearly meant it as a joke, therefore being thoroughly surprised by her cousin's response.

"How'd you know?"

"Wait. Are you serious right now? No way."

"Why don't you pull down his collar?" That being said, Yamamoto took the cup of water and walked back to his and Hibari's table. "Hanako doesn't believe we had sex," he said, handing the cup to Hibari.

"You told her?"

"She asked."

"Oh. She's coming over now."

Hanako had, in fact, been coming over and stopped right by Hibari's chair, staring at him inquiringly. "I'm sorry, but…" She trailed off, eventually just yanking down the boy's jacket collar. "…Holy shit. Y-you're gay..?"

Hibari smirked, readjusting his collar and gazing at Yamamoto. "Only for Takeshi. At first I was a little unsure, but when he took me for the first time-"

"Oh my God! Ew!" Hanako ran away, screaming about how disgusting they were.

"Well then."

"Care to, ah… finish that sentence?" Yamamoto asked, a sly smile forming on his lips.

Hibari smiled back slightly, obliging to his boyfriend's request. "But when he took me for the first time, I felt I'd never been more sure of anything in my life. I knew then that he was the one for me, but I was too demeaning to notice it before. That was my first time, and I couldn't have asked for anyone better than him to be the one to take my virginity from me. And now, I couldn't be happier with anyone else, even myself. I know he loves me, and I'd be lying if I said it wasn't mutual."

Yamamoto smiled like he was the happiest man alive at Hibari's words. "Would you have really said all that to her?" he asked.

"Of course not. Those are words that are only meant to be heard by you, Takeshi." Hibari paused a moment before he turned and looked disdainfully at Yamamoto's family all around them. Damn, did he have a big family. "Can we go now? I don't think I can take all this happy family shit anymore."

Yamamoto laughed, reaching across the table and taking his first and only love's hand in his own. "Of course. Let's go." He stood, putting on his jacket and handing Hibari's to him, as he was always a gentleman. "I just gotta say a few quick goodbyes, alright?"

Hibari huffed in impatience and annoyance, but muttered a short, "Fine," anyway, following Yamamoto as the taller boy made his way over to Makoto.

"Hey, we're heading out now. It was good to see you, kid," Yamamoto said, pulling his cousin into a warm embrace. "Happy birthday, Makoto."

"Yeah, it was good to see you too, Takeshi. Thanks for coming," Makoto said, hugging back. Once they pulled away from each other, the younger of the two eyed Hibari wearily from where the raven-haired boy stood behind Yamamoto. "And don't have too much with your friend, there. I think we all know what you had planned for when you get home." He winked, a glint of mirth shining brightly in his brown eyes as his older cousin laughed at the innuendo.

Yamamoto clapped a hand on Makoto's shoulder, telling him seriously, "Kid, you'll soon learn that there's no such thing as too much fun when you're with the one you love." He looked back at Hibari. "Right, Kyoya?"

The boy in questioning looked up to meet his lover's eyes. "I suppose. Except when you try to crack jokes in bed. Then you're definitely trying to have too much fun. I hate when you do that."

Yamamoto laughed again. He turned back to Makoto. "Word of advice: Never make jokes in the middle of sex. Your partner probably won't appreciate it." With another laugh, he said goodbye, and led Hibari over to where his grandma was still sitting.

When they got to the table, Yamamoto grinned at her and the other adults seated around said table, saying, "I think me and Hibari are gonna go now. It was great getting to see you all again."

"You're leaving so soon?" his grandmother asked him.

"Yeah, sorry, grandma. It was getting a little late, and I was planning a special dinner tonight, so I figured we should get going."

"Alright. Well, I suppose I can't make you stay. Anytime spent with my grandson is time well-spent. Come here, Takeshi," she said, outstretching her arms. Yamamoto moved forward, sweeping down to give her a loving hug. When he tried to pull away, she held him a moment longer as she whispered in his ear, "You must bring your boyfriend around to more family gatherings, Takeshi. He seems like a very lovely young man, and I'm sure one day he will make a great wife for you." She let him stand then, smiling in a motherly fashion at his slightly surprised expression.

After a moment, though, the initial shock wore off, and he grinned. "I know he will. I'll see you grandma. Everyone else. Goodbye!"

Yamamoto nodded his farewell to everyone at the table, earning a few nods and waves in return, before stepping back and lacing his fingers with Hibari's own waiting ones.

"Special dinner?" Hibari asked as they began walking away.

"Yeah. I have something to ask you. Something big," Yamamoto replied.

"Oh?" Hibari raised a brow. "And what might that be?"

The younger of the two just smiled. "You'll see."

**FIN.**


End file.
